Forgotten: Lost Memories
by Ukihyo
Summary: Sora gets separated from his best friends on Destiny Islands, Kairi, Riku, and Marise. Yet, his full priority is to find Riku and Kairi. Why not Marise? What happens when Sora gets paired up with Marise to find Kairi and Riku? Will he remember or will they have to begin their years of friendship from scratch?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

 **Authors Note:**

 **Hello everyone, Ukihyo here. I used to be called XdreamRomance, but that's an old name. So welcome to the new name! Anyways, if you were a fan of Two Oblivious People in Love, then I apologize, because I will no longer be updating it.**

 **Back then I did not see myself as a good writer, and I refuse to fix the story because it's something I feel I should move on from. Though I will not continue it, I am proud of how decent I was able to write and the good feedback I was receiving. I'm glad I wrote that because I was able to learn and grow. Thank you, and let's get on with the new story!**

There were four. Four children. Four children who loved and were loved by each other, and many others. These children lived their lives in happiness and tranquil. They had each other, and that's all they needed. There were two boys, and two girls: Sora, Riku, Kairi, and Marise. They were beyond best friends, beyond of any relation. They were tied together by force, as if something could not let them be apart no matter what. It was a fortunate situation however, they had no problem being tied this way. Though they never thought of it much of course, they were only children, basking in their freedom to play and run around on Destiny Island as they desired. It was like a summer vacation that would go on for years. Adults envied the children, the four had no worries in the world. Yet the more they grew up, the more curious they felt about the world. Running around on the same island ever since they were extremely young, it got a bit boring. They were at the age were they needed more in life, they wanted answers, and they wanted them quickly.

For hours, they'd talk about what it would be like to be in other worlds, to sail off into the beautiful blue sea that seemed to never end. They would question one another if it did ever end, and no one would be able to answer truly because, none of them knew. Everyone had a motive that fueled their curiosity. Kairi was not born in the same place as Sora, Riku and Marise were. The three children found her washed up on shore one day and she woke up with no memory to where she came from or how she ended up at the islands. Her true birthplace was yet to be known, which then gave them an answer to the question.

There was an ending to that blue sea. Somewhere out there was Kairi's true home, and they were ecstatic to hear the news. They were going to find it. They were certain that one day they'd sail out there and search for Kairi's true home, if it was still there waiting for her that is. During their living on the island and mainland, someone had shown the secret and "scary" cave to Sora, who then presented it to the three with positivity. Being the brave, innocent kid he was, the three knew to be cautious when entering the cave. Sora, declared that a monster lived in there, knowing that because he had heard it ferociously growling out to him. Curiosity had won them over and they decided to explore. Riku, being the one who wanted to be the mature and masculine one, quickly counter-acted Sora's statement by saying it was just the wind. However everyone was quiet once they had seen the door.

The door gazed at them as hard as they gazed back. It was hard not to see it. It's bright wooden brown color lined with gold was contrasting with the dark, blue-grey cave they were in. Their curiosity was flying through the skies at that moment, and they were swift in getting it open. To their disappointment, it was impossible. Being the children they were, they had small attention-spans. Instead of trying hard to open the door, they began to draw on the walls. None of the other kids bothered to come into the cave, so they decided to call it as theirs. Their tied knots in destiny could not be pulled any closer.


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One: A Little Bit of Everything

 **Author's Note: Dialogue will not be exactly said as it was in the game, however some lines will be used. Updates will happen every Sunday. I hope you enjoy! :)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any Kingdom Heart's characters except for the original. All but the original characters belong to Square Enix and Disney. **

Knocking, that god damn knocking. It's the only thing keeping me from my deserved slumber right now. Yesterday had been a busy day, Sora, Riku, Kairi and I spent our day preparing and gathering materials. Our adventure is supposed to be happening tomorrow, and we were beyond ecstatic. Sora was the most though, there was that smile that couldn't leave his face. Actually, that's him on a regular basis. But either way we could tell, Sora was born for this journey.

I'm pretty excited as well. Except for now, because right now I'm pissed off from the knocking that just can't seem to shut up. I can feel the sun's heat just a little above my body, around this time it must be sunrise. That's too early. I use my hands to bend the ends of the pillows towards my ears and the knocks become muffled. Ah, much better. I begin to lose consciousness as my hands give out under me. Suddenly the knocking stops and I feel something in the room. I assume it's Kairi.

Wait.

Kairi would already be here dragging my lazy ass out the door and into the bathroom.

"Mari! Get up already! I've been banging at your door for thirty minutes now. When are you gonna get up huh?" Sora's voice plays through my head. Being half-asleep, I can't process things that quickly, so I imagine I'm just hearing things. Yet the voice keeps talking and talking. Yeesh, will it ever stop? Maybe it is Kairi and I'm just imagining it's Sora. I stick one hand out of the bed, bouncing it up and down.

"W-What?"

I muffle incoherent words for Kairi to pull me out herself. If she doesn't do it, then it's final, I'll sleep for another few hours.

"Jeez you're a piece of work Mari, seriously," I feel hands wrap around mine and begin to pull. Once, twice, then all at once and I fly out of bed.

I settle on something soft, yet firm. It's warm. It's a person.

It's Sora.

My green eyes stare into his light blue irises. I swear that Riku and Sora gazed at the ocean so much it turned their eyes blue.

"A-Ah, sorry," I sit up, having him do the same. He laughs uneasily and stares at me, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"Don't worry about it, now c'mon! We've got a whole lot to do today and we can't afford to slack alright?" I smile and get up. Sora continues to look nervous and I completely understand why. Though the four of us hung out in my room dozens of times, Sora hates going into my room alone. Riku never comes in alone because he says it's 'not his thing'. Kairi comes in as she pleases, making it seem like it's her own, and Sora, well he was the guy in between, angling more on Riku's side.

I walk out to the bathroom and do as I needed before heading back, anticipating Sora to be outside, waiting for me. Except, he's still in my room, on my desk, looking at the pictures. They were pictures of my parents and I. Five years ago, when I was twelve, my parents disappeared. No one had ever met them here on the mainland because they were always out there, exploring and doing their jobs as researchers of who-knows-what. Then one day, they never returned. Only Sora, Kairi, and Riku know, so they bring me extra food all the time to help out. It's one of the many reasons why I love them. It also gives me another motive to leave this place. Not only is it for the journey, or for Kairi's sake, but also to get me away from all this pain. The pain of not knowing whether my mother and father are dead of if they chose to never come back. Maybe where they are now is a much better place than here and Destiny Islands. I guess I'll never know.

Sora hears my presence and stands up towards me. Tears begin to fill my eyes and he engulfs me into his embrace. It doesn't take me a second to return the same. When it came to sympathy, Sora was the worst. It was as if the same thing had happened to him. He didn't have a perfect family. It was only him and his mother yet, he was happy. Hearing what had happened to me, him and Riku's protection over me seemed to have increased.

I calm down as Sora lets me go. He exits outside to wait for me and I quickly change, wondering how long Kairi and Riku have been waiting. After a few minutes I turn up and we both head to the pier. Sora and I were numerous yards away, yet Riku's and Kairi's color of hair weren't difficult to spot at all.

"Took you guys long enough," Kairi teased, hands on her hips with that knowing expression, "I wonder what crazy method it took to wake her up this time."

I blush and curse Kairi in my mind, hoping that she gets it. Riku chuckles, "Alright, let's get going. We have a lot to do today. I mean c'mon, we leave tomorrow," He gives a charming smile before pushing his boat into the sea and rowing away. I avoid eye-contact with Sora and head into my boat as the other two do as well. As we row my eyes gaze to the tip of the boat, my mind fills itself with countless thoughts and worries. What if we're stranded forever? What if we run out of food? What if... There are no other worlds out there and it's just us? Maybe Kairi had always lived here and just lost her memories trying to swim or something.

"Mari!" A voice tears me out of my thoughts, it was Sora, "You alright? You've been a little out of it today,"

I can't let anybody see my anxiety, if I don't keep my cool, nobody else will. So I have to keep being strong, for them. This is what Sora's been waiting for and I can't let my fear hold the three of them back. I shake my head quickly and ease up a fake smile.

"I'm fine Sora, just, thinking,"

Usually Sora would just grin and change the subject towards a positive direction, but for the first time, he held a worried look on his face that I've only seen when we discovered Kairi washed up on shore years ago.

"Marise, if you need to get anything off your chest..." He stops and looks down, "You just let me know okay?"

Watching him being serious frightens me, almost making me forget about all my worries. So I laugh and nod, " I will Sora-"

"Promise?" He sticks out his pinky. I don't really think it's that serious but, if it makes him happy, I interlock my pinky with his and we both share smiles at each other, finally reaching Destiny Islands. I tie my boat to the pole and we all head up shore. Sora and Riku begin to speak on their own and I feel a nudge on my shoulder.

"Mari!" Kairi chirps, I face her and she smirks with that same look, "I see you guys have been getting closer."

"Psh, as if. It doesn't seem like it at all. He's my best friend, of course it's going to look like we're close."

Kairi looks up and counts on her hands, "Let's see, yesterday he walked you home, this morning he woke you up personally and I can't even imagine what happened there, lastly, he talked to you while we were on our way here just now. That's more than what he'd do for another girl in a year Mari. Admit it, you like him, and he likes you."

"Kairi you can't just-"

"C'mon ladies! We got stuff to do, places to go! So move it!" Riku hollers ahead of us, Sora laughing a moment after.

Kairi and I catch up to them and we set out to occupy ourselves, gathering tools and building the raft as best as we can. I keep an eye on Riku, pestering him to make sure all of the wood is sturdy. Riku keeps smiling and assures me that he's building it with care and that I go and find some food to bring. I turn around and walk off until something catches my eye. I catch a glimpse of spiky brown hair disappearing under the waterfalls and I smirk before heading towards the cave.

I tip-toe in and see Sora kneeling in front of the wall, drawing something. That's weird, the drawing of the two of us is there so what else would he need to draw? I sneak up behind him and scream, scaring the life out of him.

"Jeez Mari, cut it out would you? I don't want to die before our special adventure,"

"And we wouldn't want that would we? Or would we?" I say mischievously. We share laughter until I glance at the drawing. My eyes go wide and I feel the heat spread through my cheeks, "W-Wow Sora,"

Sora rubs the back of his neck, blushing madly as well. It was the original picture of Sora and I. Years ago we drew each other and kept it there as an eternal memory of our friendship. Except now, there's a paopu fruit being exchanged between us. My heart pulsates wildly at the thought of being intertwined forever. But what if he means all four of us and not just the two of us? I don't want to get ahead of myself.

"O-Of course we'll share one Sora! Even if the legends aren't true, I know we'll all be together forever, I just know it," I assure him.

I'm not sure if it's the blue-gray color of the cave but I swear the blush is growing redder on his face, he turns around, "I-I mean just the two of us. I want to share it just b-between us,"

I bite my lip to keep from screaming in joy, my heart is filled with happiness and I walk in front of him, drawing him into a hug, "Just between the two of us, we don't need a paopu fruit to intertwine our destinies, I know for sure we'll be together. Regardless, I'd share a million with you Sora," I whisper, feeling his arms tighten around me.

Abruptly, we hear a noise and Sora pulls me behind him, "Wh-Who's there?" He shouts. Before us, is a person in a black coat, hooded so that we're unable to identify him. I hold onto Sora, becoming fearful. When it came to serious danger, Sora was the strong one. I try to be strong, but I don't have enough courage sometimes.

"I've come to see the door to this world for this world has been connected. Tied to the darkness... Soon to be completely eclipsed." The unknown man says.

"Well, whoever you are, stop freaking me out like this. Huh? Where did you come from?"

"You do not yet know what lies beyond the door."

Both our eyes widen, "So you're from another world!" Sora exclaims, suddenly excited.

"There is so very much to learn. You understand so little."

"Oh yeah? Well, you'll see. Mari, Riku, Kairi, are gonna get out and learn what's out there!"

The hooded man chuckles, deep and mockingly, "A meaningless effort. One who knows nothing can understand nothing," Then he just... disappears. Sora and I look at each other with concern. Why would this man show up the day before we leave?

For the rest of the day we built the raft with everything we had, and by sunset we found ourselves watching the sun fall beyond the seas for one last time.

"So, we leave tomorrow huh?" I break the silence, nobody shifts to look at me, our eyes are glued to the beauty before us.

"Yeah, I guess we are. It just doesn't feel like this is real, like I'll just wake up and all of this will have never happened," Riku states, looking at his hands that built most of the raft with strength and sweat.

"Well you better believe it, because before you know it, we'll be sailing off into the sea finding who-knows-what waits for us out there," Sora places his arms behind his head, a proud smile on his face as the three of us gaze at him with a look, he laughs softly and grins with his teeth.

"And it won't be anything but good because we'll be together the whole way," Kairi adds in last before we watch the rest in silence.

We all row back to the mainland, Sora and I bid our goodbyes to Kairi and Riku, who lives in the same neighborhood, whereas Sora and I live in the same ones ourselves. As Kairi and Riku are far enough, I feel hands blend itself within mine and I look down, then face up.

"I want our last walk home together to be like this, so we can start anew tomorrow," Sora expresses, staring straightforward, "I'm not asking you to forget your parents, I just want you to throw all that weight and just think of me, Kairi, and Riku. E-Especially me, I want to have a special place in your heart from now on Mari," His gaze now towards me as his grip slightly tightens, making my heart do the same.

"Tch, like you never had a special place in my heart ditz," I tease and swiftly kiss Sora's cheek before sprinting inside, and slamming the door.

I drop myself onto my bed and look out the window, gazing up at the stars. If there was anything more beautiful than the sunset we all watch everyday, it would be the stars. They were my personal favorite, I love the way they glow and the times they'd twinkle at me, as if they were winking specifically for me. I always wonder, what if they aren't stars? What if they're... Different worlds? If they are worlds, then there are millions for us to venture to. I begin to drift asleep with a smile on my face, so many worlds, so many journeys for us to do together.

Sudden thunder wakes me up and I shift my flickering eyes towards the window, seeing a bustle of clouds with lightning is heading towards Destiny Islands.

I gasp, "The Raft!" I jump out of bed and hasten towards the pier. I kick the boat into the water, jump in and row quickly, "Gotta save it, I gotta," I mumble to myself. Finally making it onto the island I run out and see Sora running towards Riku where the paopu tree is, yet I see Kairi nowhere in sight. I sprint into the cave and I see Kairi staring at the door.

"Kairi!" I call, frantic to get her away from the door as possible. She turns around, her eyes empty and her expression blue.

"M-Marise," She barely says until the door blasts open and she's pushed towards me. I open my arms to catch her yet she flies right through me like a ghost. Before I can comprehend what happened the wind blows me right out of the cave and I fall into darkness.

"Mari! Mari wake up please! Riku help me she won't wake up! I can't lose her too!" I hear a voice frenetically yelling. My eyes waver open and on the spur of the moment, I can't hear anything. Sora's mouth moves and I look towards his gaze, Riku stands there staring at us with a strange look in his eyes. It wasn't empty as Kairi's, it had this tinge of darkness within. I sense Sora nudge me and I gaze back at him, his mouth moves for me, asking me if I'm okay. I nod and he helps me stand up. Still unable to hear anything, I watch Riku say something with a smirk and he holds his hand out. Sora grabs my hand and we both step forward, only to be stopped by something dark opening up beneath us, slowly taking all three of us over. Looking up one last time I see Sora using all his might to reach for Riku, while Riku stands there unfazed about being taken over this way. Then, I fall into darkness once again.

Noise begin to fill my ears, wind, branches waving, the ocean tumbling, and a monster growling. Then a voice fills my head, " **The closer you get to light, the larger the shadow becomes,** " It declares. My eyes burst open and I look up, there stood an enormous evil being. It swings its arms towards something and I avert my gaze and see Sora there... With a large, key? He begins to swing the key towards the monster and begins to fight it.

"S-Sora, I... I want to help," I whisper. I hear a flash and something appears in my hand, a large white key decorated with golden stars along the neck. I get up quickly and run to Sora's side.

"Mari? Hurry and get out of here!"

"And watch you fight this monster? I don't think so," I point the key up at the monster, "You! You think you can just come to our island and mess up everything? You'll get what's coming to you. Hmph!" I charge in with my weapon and give a few hits towards the being, swinging left and right. Then, small dark creatures arise from the ground, with lightning-shaped antennas.

"Don't worry Sora, I'll handle them!" Sora nods and continues to fight the monster, while I slice my key-weapon through the creatures, slaying them in one swipe.

This goes on for a few moments until I hear a yell, "Mari! Watch out!"

I turn around but it's too late, the monster's arm swings towards me, throwing me off the island. Everything goes in slow motion, I see the sky first, then I see Sora reach his hand out, crying my name frantically, then the small black creatures slowly take him over and I fall into the deep blue. I try to swim up, until I see a black hole come along under me, sucking me in rapidly and like several times tonight, I fall into darkness.

 **[Chapter One End]**


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two: Is this real?

 **Author's Note: Instead of updating every Sunday, I changed my mind. I will update whenever I want. Haha sorry.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Kingdom Hearts characters used in this fictional story, I only own the OC.**

 **Marise**

Darkness, all I was seeing was darkness. Except, this time I can move, it's as if I was in an abyss. I start to lose my breath, panicking. Kairi, Riku, Sora!

Sora... Where have they all gone? Where am I? Am I... Dead? All I remember is that Sora and I were combating a huge monster where it knocked me off the island carrying me here. Maybe I'm dead and I just drowned in the ocean.

"H-Hello?! Is anyone out there? Sora? Kairi? Riku?" I pause for a while, waiting for the moment someone will yell back and save me from the agonizing silence of loneliness. I fall to my knees and pound to the dark ground, is this where I'll be for eternity? What have I done to deserve this? I begin to sob, taking in the environment and the pain. I already hate this, if I'm dead, I wish I could just sleep forever and dream of silly things rather than sit here in the black abyss forever.

I don't know how long time passes until I hear a familiar noise, it was so easy to hear since all I've listened to was my sobs and the pained silence in between. Looking up, my eyes catch the glowing weapon. It's the same weapon I used to fight those creatures. I grip it and bring it closer to my vision, wiping the tears away from my face. It gives me some hope, hope that something might finally happen.

"W-Why did you appear?" I speak to it, crazily hoping that maybe it can speak too. It doesn't speak however, and I'm left with disappointment. Was this here to tease me? To show me my failure and how I died? I still don't know if I'm dead.

Suddenly the large key begins to stir rapidly, pulling me up from my sitting position. I stammer out words as the key pulls me, walking, jogging, then full on sprinting. My anxiety grows larger and larger as I wonder where this key could possibly be taking me. I run for a long time, not sure how long, but I know it was quite a while. Beginning to lose patience I cease the key.

"Where are we going? We've been running forever! If you're just making me do this for no reason then I'm stopping h-" In front of me an outline of a door glows. I cover my eyes as it shines brightly, having not seen light for a few hours.

"Marise," A voice calls through the door, it sounded like... Sora's.

"S-Sora! Sora where are you?" The voice calls me again and look at my weapon before swiping it behind me, "Don't worry Sora, I'm coming!" I blast through the door and everything is white.

 _"Marise! What are you doing?" Sora shouts, scanning the bedroom in disbelief. Photo frames were smashed to the ground, pillows were ripped up with the feathers still floating around, mirrors were shattered, dressers opened with scattered clothing. It was a mess. I made a mess of my parent's bedroom. I don't answer him, I'm busy sobbing and weeping myself to death. It's been three years since their expected date to come back and I finally cracked. I've been keeping it in for so long but I couldn't take the loneliness anymore. Losing my parents at the age of twelve sucks. But now I'm fifteen, and I'm starting to take in that they're really gone. They really... Left._

 _Sora puts a hand on my shoulder and I jump and hit my back on the dresser. Realizing it was just him, we stare at each other for awhile- red puffy eyes to wide, concerned ones. I bring my hands to my face and I continue to weep. Sora looks around and sees the calender, walking towards it. Crosses were made on each day, counting how long I've been waiting for their return. He turns back around and attacks me in a hug, causing me to cry harder than before._

 _"I'm sorry Marise. I'm so sorry," He silently weeps with me._

 _Sora and I sit in the damage for a long period of time. I guess we sat there for hours because I felt weight on my shoulders, and that's when I realized it was night time._

 _"S-Sora, wake up," I nudge him, sniffling._

 _"Mm?"_

 _"C'mon, let's get you a sleeping bag."_

 _I grab a sleeping bag from the closet and I set it down on the floor right beside my bed. Sora rubs his eyes like a little kid and lays down in the bag as I turn off the lights. Settling in bed I stare out the window, thinking, yet I couldn't think. My brain was killing itself and my heart was tired. This was it, I was alone. I cover my face, ready to cry silently, ready to act like nothing happened in the morning._

 _Suddenly I feel my blankets shift and I sense Sora slide in beside me, "Mari please don't cry. It makes me sad that I can't do anything to make you feel better," I avert myself away, not wanting him to see me this way. I've been a wreck, on the edge this whole day and I feel so sensitive to everything. I feel arms wrap around my waist and I feel his face on my back. My heart wakes up and was beating rapidly. I stopped crying, I'm juxt, catching my breath every few seconds. I feel him pull me and turn me around. I hide my face again as we meet._

 _"Mari," He softly says._

 _Please, say my name again._

 _"Mari," He says again softly, as if he heard me. Sora holds my hands and pulls them away from my face._

 _"S-Stop... I look horrible like this," I protest but he smiles sincerely._

 _"No you don't... You look-"_

 _"Weak? Vulnerable?"_

 _"Beautiful," He says without missing a beat, "I just... I just want you to know that you're not alone in this okay? You have me, Kairi, and Riku. We won't leave you," He pulls me in and I nuzzle into his chest, comfortable and content for once that day._

 _"I promise," Is all I hear before I fall asleep in his arms._

My eyes flutter open, I hear a few gasps before chattering and whispering. I groan, my head in immense pain. Where am I now? Am I back home? Did I wash up on shore? I'm not dead after all?

"Are you awake dear?" An elderly woman pops her head into my vision. She looks a bit funny. She had a wand and a dress, all colored in red.

"Maybe she doesn't speak our language!" Another elderly woman appears in the same outfit, but it's blue.

"Oh hush, we can figure it out later, we must notify Yen Sid quickly," An elder in green says. Please be the last elderly woman to show up, too many colors at once. I was just in black for hours.

Then I remember, before I lost consciousness I heard Sora's voice. I sit up swiftly, "Sora!" I yell. I wasn't at the beach, I wasn't anywhere near Destiny Islands. Everything looked so, studious. There were shelves of books towering over me, fancy mahogany desks with two chandeliers over looking the whole room. I noticed the peculiar looking women last.

"Sweetie!" The one in red yells out rather loud, she must have been calling me for a while now.

"Y-Yes?"

"Yen Sid would like to speak with you," She smiles, forgiving me instantly. My eyebrows knit together, Yen Sid? Who is that? Is he the boss of this place? I stand up cautiously, not knowing whether to trust these-beings. Why did they have wands? Something strange is going on here, and I know it has to do with Sora and I gaining those weapons. The red one leads me to foyer. I thought the previous room was expensive but damn, this room was a million-times more costly. She brings me up one the staircase, ending up at a large, over-powering door. I felt fear wash through me and the woman reads it well, "Don't you worry dear, Yen Sid is a good man. He will help you with whatever you may need."

She walks away and I'm left alone with the towering entrance before me. I take one deep breath and push on the door. Surprisingly it's light, letting me fall through immediately onto the floor.

"You have arrived, Marise," Says a voice. I get myself up after a few mutters and dust myself off. In front of me is an elderly man. He has a wizard cap and a white, long beard. What catches my attention the most are his pin-pointed eyes. They kinda creep me out. Hearing him say my name brings more suspicions and I stop judging his appearance.

"H-How do you know who I am?"

"Hmph, I know many things Marise," Yen Sid states, standing up and looking out of the windows into the night sky, "I know that you are from Destiny Islands. I also know that there were three more, Kairi, Riku..." He turns and looks into my eyes with a look I cannot read, "and Sora."

My breath catches and I remember my mission, "S-Sora! Do you know where he is? I-I need to find them..." Tears brim my eyes and I bite my lip hard to stop it, "I lost them..."

Yen Sid doesn't say anything. Not even in hopes to comfort me. The silence becomes awkward for me and I continue to look down, waiting until I can be dismissed. If he knows that much information, he must know about my friend's whereabouts. It already pains me to know that they're gone.

Gone without me.

I sniffle, hopeless and depressed and I turn towards the enormous doors, ready to walk for eternity until I find them myself.

"Do you wish to discover where your friends are Marise?" Yen Sid stops me, I turn around almost instantly, making myself a bit dizzy.

"O-Of course, I want to find them more than anything!"

"Then listen Marise, you must wait for the right moment. Fate has brought you here for a reason, and until I am able to find out, you can train your keyblade until the time comes."

I freeze, thinking I hear incorrectly, "I'm sorry? Train my... Keyblade?"

"Yes, your keyblade. Forgive me for not telling you this first but, you and Sora both wield the most powerful keyblades, under King Mickey. Those two keyblades are of upmost importance. You are lucky you appeared here instead of the middle of nowhere where the heartless can attack."

"H-Heartless?" I stammer, taking in the bundle of information being thrown at me, then a lightbulb flashes through my head, "Y-You mean those little creatures I was fighting before!"

"Indeed. We call them heartless. A basic little name for those who have lost their hearts to darkness."

I feel dizzy, I feel like I'm going to be sick. Heartless? Keyblades? What the hell is going on? Why am I just finding about this now? All the information that's been hidden away from us all these years is taking a toll and me and I start sweating. In my memories I remember seeing Riku being engulfed into darkness just fine... Is he a heartless now? How about Sora? Kairi? Am I the only one who survived? No. Sora's fine. He _must_ be fine.

"Y-Yen S-"

"You must refer to me as _Master_ Yen Sid Marise."

"Master Yen Sid," I correct myself, "If Sora's the other key to save... whatever we're saving, he must be fine then right? He must be waking up right now, somewhere..."

"You are correct Marise. Sora is in another world however, being searched for by King Mickey's most trusted companions."

It's like I was holding my breath for eternity, because it feels so good to exhale. Master Yen Sid doesn't speak about where Riku or Kairi is, but I know they'll be fine. They're strong. So I don't push him.

"I'd like you to get some good night's rest tonight. Your training will start tomorrow. Marise, I know you are strong. You were chosen to wield that keyblade and I am guaranteed you'll learn how to defend yourself in no time. If you behave and do what you are told, I will reward you... to see Sora," Master Yen Sid declares. My heart palpates like never before. I get to see Sora soon? My breathing quickens just thinking about seeing him walking through that door. I nod, bow and dismiss myself to the foyer-where the peculiar women wait for me.

"Ah, you're back! How was it sweetie?"

I stumble over my words. They have such a mother-like aura, I feel a bit uncomfortable because I'm not used to it, "A-Ah, it went well. Master Yen Sid told me to rest so that I can train tomorrow."

"That's good to hear, and you can call us fairy godmothers alright?" I wince at that. So that's what they are. Fairy Godmothers. What's next? A talking duck and dog? Jeez, this place is really weird. The three of them tell me that they'll lead me to my bedroom and I nod awkwardly. They walk into a hallway with me following them as I rub my neck in confusion and slight discomfort. They open the door for me and I bid them good nights because I have a feeling I'll see them in the morning.

I scan the room-my _bedroom_. It looks like it belongs to a princess. I'm not a princess that's for sure. The walls and furniture were colored differently, pastel pink, blue, and green. The Fairy Godmothers were here furnishing the bedroom no doubt. I check the wardrobe and find pajamas to wear. Once they're on I fall on the bed, staring up... Into the stars. The roof exposes it's night sky to me with windows. A smile appears on my face following with a sigh. Maybe this isn't so bad. I mean I may not have choice, but... I'm away from that house, that home. My stomach churns every time I say it's name. It isn't my home. It's just an empty house. Always has been for five years. Now that nobody lives there, it's truly empty. This is what we wanted right? To be in different worlds? To explore beyond our beautiful lucid sea that screamed tranquil and peace? Yet, we're not together. We're not on the raft going beyond our knowledge. We're separated, dispersed into different-worlds.

What... What am I going to do without them?

 **Sora**

"Sora!" A voice yells. It's not Kairi... It's someone else. Someone I can't remember. Her body and face is blurred with static, yet I can hear her voice like music to my ears. I know this woman, I know her more than I know myself. But I don't know who she is. I take her hand and caress it with mine. I bring it to my face and feel the warmth as she giggles and continues to chat about something I'm unable to comprehend. The warmth keeps going, but it feels kinda weird. Kinda wet, like her hand is licking my face.

Then all at once, that mystery girl disappears and I'm awake.

 **[Chapter Two End]**


End file.
